


Good To You

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is called Good to you by Marianas trench</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Good to you by Marianas trench

It was quiet, almost silent. As if the whole world had stopped completely in that one moment and they were the only two people around. Y/n could feel her breath catch in her throat as she struggled to find the right words to say, or just any words in general. People passed by her, simply continuing with their everyday lives as she stared at the rune mage who stood in front of her.

 

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now,_

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up,_

_And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it,_

 

Three years. It had taken him three years to build up the courage to tell Y/n how he felt and now he was actually doing it, it seemed a lot harder than what he'd first imagined. He wanted to tell her how much he had thought about her over those three years, about how much he longed to hold her in his arms and kiss her all night long and how much he longed to protect her from harm and do anything within his power to make her happy.

 

_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone,_

_And I do want you know I think that you'd be good to me,_

_And I'd be so good to you,_

_I would,_

 

She had seen this coming. She had already figured out how he felt however, at that moment in time, it seemed like the biggest shock ever. Maybe she had noticed that she felt the same a long time ago and she just didn't want to admit it to herself?

Y/n reached into her pocket, her fingers immediately grasping onto the slightly crumpled piece of paper that lay there. Pulling the paper out and unfolding it, Y/n glanced between the piece of paper and Freed's slightly nervous looking face. Freed nodded slightly, answering Y/n's silent question.

"Did you write this?"

 

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines,_

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want,_

_But I still have your letter,_

_Just got caught between someone I just invented,_

_Who I am really am and who I've become,_

 

It was a few days earlier when Y/n had received the letter. She had just got home from a mission and had noticed the letter lying on the floor as she entered her house. Upon opening the letter, she found a small, hand written note that said;

_"And I do want you to know I'll hold you up above everyone,_

_And I do want you to know I think that you'd be good to me,_

_And I'd be so good to you,_

_I would."_

She had wondered who had writen it for a while however, she soon forgot about it. It was only when Mira had pointed out that Freed was staring at her tat the thought had struck her

**_Maybe it was Freed that wrote this...._ **

"Freed...I...I don't know what to say..." Y/n started, lost on how to respond to the situation.

"Y/n, I've wanted you to be mine for three years. I love you so much." Freed confessed, avoiding eye contact with Y/n and instead staring down at his hands that were holding onto Y/n's hands. He finally looked up staring deeply into Y/n's eyes, searching for some sort of answer.

"I...I think I feel the same way..." Y/n answered, her face burning bright red.

She tried to look away however, Freed's eyes seemed to be locked onto hers, preventing her from looking away. Instead, she stepped forward and buried her face in Freed's coat which, she thought, was probably the same shade as her face at that moment in time. Freed smiled down at the H/c girl, happy that he finally managed to confess how he felt.

It was as if the world had gone silent again, with just the two of them trapped in this moment forever. Y/n decided that if time were to freeze at that exact moment, she wouldn't mind as long as Freed was here with her. There were people around them smiling happily at them and a few people even clapped in congratulations.

Freed gently placed his hands on either sied of Y/n's face, tilting face up so that she was looking at him once more. He leaned down slightly and placed his lips on top of her own.

Y/n froze for a minute, shocked however, it didn't take long for her to start kissing back.

They both separated for air a while later and Freed leaned down to whisper in Y/n's ear

_"And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone,_

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,_

_And I'd be so good to you."_

 

 

 


End file.
